lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zinate Octyl
Zinated Octyl '''is a 27 year old Human/Saiyan hybrid from Age 1764. Zinate was born in Age 1737 and is ''likely ''the reincarnation of Broly, as he is now the Legendary Super Saiyan of his era. Zinate was born '''and raised in a post-apocalyptic alternate future similar to that of Future Trunks'. In his Earth, the planet is destroyed and under the control of Kastair United after the Earth lost the War of Unification. Under the oppressive rule of the KU lords, Zinate grew up very bright despite his constant being expelled by schools. He and his family of 5 were very poor, living in a small ghetto and cramped home with several distant family members and strangers. He lived her until he was 11 where he fought a member of the household, and decided to run away due to fear, as he had killed her. After this, his family slowly died off as he looked from the outside in. Zinate stayed positive through his vagrancy, and eventually at the age of 21, set off to expose the government for who they truly were as he had finally been awoken through his journeys. He became a protester, revolutionary, and was eventually imprisoned for several years after. When he was released at Age 27, he was inducted into an insane asylum after being falsely claimed as insane. Zinate used his wits to play along with the charade, becoming so filled with rage, Zinate's power increased significantly within the facility. Zinate eventually breaking free into the facility and stumbling upon a time machine, where he then proceeded to steal and ride the time machine as far back as it would take him, 1503. His ultimate goal was to destroy the KU, and in all fix his future and save his family. History Early Life (1737 - 1748) Zinate Octyl was born May 19th Age 1737 to a poor Earthling family, with a mother who was an exremely diluted descendant to some Saiyan on Earth long ago. Zinate was born on a post-apocalyptic Earth, living in opression under Kaistair United. Zinate was born on a cool spring night, in his small cramped home located in a ghetto. The house was filled with distant family, and even strangers. While many, including children and certain adults were overjoyed with his birth, many showed no interest or were annoyed at the commotion. Aside from those who were happy, or excited, Zinate was born into what seemed to be a hostile enviroment. 2 Days after his birth, an elderly man took a newborn Zinate from his mother's sleeping arms and locked himself within the bathroom of the home. Despite the 10 - 13 people trying to break the door, the cheap door held and the man began making demands. He demanded 600 Zeni, which may not seem like much in the year 1500, but in this alternate future after countless economic crashes, that ammount of money is un-heard of. The household, extremely poor, managed to muster up a combined 30 zeni, and offerred it to the man. He accepts, but agrees to only exit if he had a cab waiting outside. The people agreed, but then he demanded a KU escort, which was denied to him by the household. Bringing KU into the household would only antagonize the household, leading to beatings and arrests. The man stayed inside the bathroom with the baby Zinate until Zinate's father arrived. The old man had since stopped talking for the past 2 hours. Zinate's father was by far the most powerful person in the household, and the only ki user. He smashed the door down, finding the man dead in a puddle of his own blood. His son, laying by his side also covered in blood. The house deemed this suicide, and disposed of the body manually. This was the talk of the house for months to come. At 4, Zinate had now grown up a smart young child, and was a joy to have around. Under that shell however, layed a monster. When he started school at the local pre school, he was very devious. He often played rough with other students, convincing them to play and act in violently "games" such as fighting. He was soon kicked out of the school, and when attending another school further into the city, he faced the same issues and was kicked out again. His parents attributed his actions to some sort of PTSD from the old man, in the bathroom situation and soon put him into counselling. In counselling at only 4, Zinate did not know right from wrong amd expressed all of his inner sadistic feelings. After 7 years of counselling, Zinate was now a normal little boy. At 11, he was attending school, regularly training with his father and of course tending to his younger siblings and other children in his massive household. He was a very responsible young man, and was the strongest person in his household. Also however, the "biggest threat". The old man wasn't the only person with a black heart in the household. A mid-aged widow also lived in the home, she had been married 3 times, with 2 dying of unknown cause, and her most recent divorcing her 10 days into their honeymoon. She likely killed them for life insurance money, but had since gone broke and was now in the cramped ghetto home. She also had kids that had since moved out, and she was trusted to babysit often considering her background and experience. One night all of the adults left the home to head out to a speech, leaving the children with the widow. The widow slept for the entire 2 hours, and left Zinate in charge of the children, even those older than him or the same age. About half an hour before the speech's end, she was awoken by children's play. Highly upset and decided to punish Zinate, who had not done anything wrong. Despite the training with his father he was still very basic in his ki manipulation and wasn't very strong. The widow unknowing to Zinate had been a martial artist in her younger days, and with a '''whip '''engages the young Zinate in combat! Zinate vs The Grumpy Widow (1748) Zinate was now engaged in combat with the widow against his obvious better judgement as a responsible young child. The woman striked at him with the whip, as the whip connects to the face of Zinate a snap and a crackle rings throughout the home. Kids watch on, crying, and in awe at what was occuring. Zinate, now with a deep wound under his ear on the left side of his face, gets visibly upset. He speaks in a soft voice, asking; "Why?". He charges the widow, punching in which she uses her whip to wrap it around his fist, stopping him, and swinging him across the room into a corner full of boxes. He stands, looks to the children. She was now moving toward them, speaking in Ebonic-like gibberish as she readied her whip. Zinate charges her, jumping and headbutting her in the back. The woman falls foward, dropping her whip. The story takes a darker tone however, as the children cheer him on. His eyes change, he stands over the woman and with what he had learned, fires a small ki blast directly into the back of the widow's head.. His eyes fall, and change to normal. The kids are stunned, and Zinate is unknowing of what had occurred. Fearful, he flees the home becoming a vagrant at the age of only 11.. Early Vagrancy (1748 - 1749) . Meeting New Friends (1749 - 1750) Learning of his Saiyan Heritage (1750 - 1754) Awakening (1754 - 1758) Imprisonment & New Found Power (1758 - 1763) The Asylum (1763 - 1764) Travelling to An Alternate Past Appearance Powers and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles